


Day 12: Fingering

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, sort of, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Romano fingers himself for Spain.





	

Romano couldn’t believe he’d agreed to it. He couldn’t believe he’d actually willingly said yes to it. He didn’t like Spain looking at him at the best of times, but doing something so… Dirty? Romano breathed out heavily, lifting his shirt over his head. “God, Spain, why do you want this?” He groaned, wrapping a tie around one of Antonio’s wrists, fastening it to the chair arm.

“Because, Lovi, I like seeing you doing utterly dirty things,” he replied, beaming up at him. “Nothing is hotter than watching my Lovi stretching himself.”

“S-shut up, bastardo!”

“You asked, Lovi!”

Lovino tied another tie around his other arm, making sure the knots weren’t too loose, but also weren’t tight enough to hurt the Spaniard. “You’re fucking lucky it’s your birthday soon.”

“I know.”

Once Antonio’s limbs were tied to the chair, Lovino moved to remove himself of clothing. He turned his back on Antonio, and began slowly slipping his jeans and boxers down. He heard a slight intake of breath as he bent down to the floor, everything on display to the tied-up man.

“Fucking bastard,” Lovino muttered, turning back around. “Getting enjoyment out of my humiliation.”

“You’re loving it, Lovi. You thrive on having my full attention.”

“I hate you.” Lovino straddled Antonio’s lap. He wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it to hardness, while Antonio fidgeted, writing underneath him. His hands twitched at his side, and Lovino knew he was desperate to touch him.

“Such a tease,” Antonio whined, thrusting up against Lovino’s butt.

“You’re so hard already, Tonio, just from me touching myself? Such a pervert.” Lovino leaned in close, letting his breath warm Antonio’s neck.

“Can you undo my trousers?”

“Where’s the magic word?” Lovino teased, slipping backwards off Antonio’s lap.

“ _Please?_ ”

“As you wish.” Lovino popped the button of its hole, and unzipped the fly. Antonio’s cock bulged up, already at full hardness. “No pants? Disgusting.”

“It’s laundry day.”

Lovino gave Antonio’s cock a quick stroke, swiping his thumb over the head, before retracting his hand. “I wonder if I can make you cum without touching you,” Lovino said to himself more than to Antonio.

“Try it.”

“I will.” Lovino moved to the bed, got on his hands and knees, and thrust his butt into the air, his back arched almost entirely.

“Shit,” Antonio murmured.

“Like what you see, bastardo?”

“Very much so, Lovi.”

Lovino reached out to pick up the lube he’d placed on the bed, and flipped the cap open. “You better fucking enjoy this, because it’s never happening again.” Lovino was lying of course, Antonio was right after all. He does thrive on Antonio’s attention, and knowing he can make his boyfriend hard by just touching himself flatters Lovino to no end.

“Of course, Lovi.”

Romano wet his fingers with the lube, making sure to fully coat them, then stuck a lone finger into his hole. He hissed slightly in discomfort, the intrusion always feeling a little strange at first. He didn’t have to wait long before he felt he was ready for a second, so with a relaxed sigh, he slipped a second one in, promptly scissoring them, spreading his hole for Antonio’s greedy eyes.

“Lovi’s so hot,” Antonio moaned, thrusting his hips against nothing, his cock unbelievably hard, the pre-cum already dribbling from the tip.

“Do you like it, bastardo? Do you like watching me stretching myself for you? Does it turn you on?”

“Oh God, yes. So, so hot.”

Lovino added a third finger, his body stiffening at the feeling of it. Lovino could take more though, his fingers feeling like nothing compared to those of his boyfriend, or his boyfriend’s cock, so Lovino added a forth finger, making Antonio curse under his breath.

“Have you hit it yet, Lovi? The spot that makes you go wild?”

“N-no,” he moaned out, angling his fingers differently, so he could hit the spot. “C-can’t r-reach it.”

“You’re not aiming for the right place, to the left.”

Lovino listened, angling his fingers to the left and thrusting them in. Fuck. Antonio had been right, he hit his prostate, arm buckling underneath him slightly. Lovino made sure to moan loudly, milking the situation for everything it was worth. He could feel Antonio’s eyes on him, never wavering, never looking away. Always on him.

“It’s not enough.”

“Let me?” Antonio asked, wanting nothing more than to touch his boyfriend. Wanting nothing more than to pound his cute butt, and make him a moaning mess beneath him. Lovino shook his head.

“You wanted this,” he said simply, pushing his fingers in faster. Lovino spread his legs more, giving himself better access, and Antonio a better view.

“Romano, fucking untie me,” Antonio growled, his fists balling against the chair arms. Lovino stopped his movements, and slipped his fingers out.

“So bossy.” He sighed, and turned to face Antonio. “I thought you wanted to cum from me touching myself?”

“I can’t. I _need_ to touch you myself.”

Using one hand, Lovino loosened the ties around Antonio’s wrist, letting the older man untie the rest himself. As soon as the last tie was off, Antonio pounced on him, pushing him back against the bed. Antonio’s jeans were uncomfortable against his skin, but Lovino didn’t care, as long as Antonio’s mouth moved against his, and his fingers slid in and out of his hole, Lovino didn’t care.

“I can’t not touch you, Lovi. You’re so, so sexy.”

“Ah, fuck!” Antonio found his prostate easily, ramming his fingers into it repeatedly.

“You like that?”

“C-cock,” Lovino moaned, his hand reaching between them and lightly tugging on Antonio’s cock.

“Nope. As much as I want to pound into your tight arse, just fingers tonight.”

Lovino whined, continuing to tug on Antonio’s erection. “You’re fucking lucky I’m already close,” he said, biting down on Antonio’s shoulder.

Antonio didn’t say anything, instead sucking marks into Lovino’s neck and thrusting into Lovino’s hand. A few more perfect hits to his prostate had Lovino crying out, cum coating him and Antonio. Though, neither were sure whose was whose as Antonio came at the same time, moaning low into Lovino’s neck.

“Wow,” Antonio muttered, pulling away from Lovino. “That was hot.”

“It was all right.”

“That’s a huge compliment coming from you.” Antonio kissed his cheek. “Let’s get cleaned up, sí?”

“Yeah, yeah.”


End file.
